


Kristal Balo'da Felaket

by Krematoryum



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Masal AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2894750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KRİSTAL BALO'DA FELAKET! Howard Stark ülke çapında alarm verdi! Steve Rogers Cadı Loki'nin uyku büyüsünden uyanabilecek mi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristal Balo'da Felaket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikerStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/gifts).



> Ne yazdığımı ben de bilmiyorum :D

> **KRİSTAL BALO'DA FELAKET! Howard Stark ülke çapında alarm verdi! Steve Rogers Cadı Loki'nin uyku büyüsünden uyanabilecek mi?**

Her vatandaşın yıl boyunca ilgi ile beklediği Kristal Balo'da dün akıl almaz olaylar yaşandı. Evlenme yaşının gelmesine rağmen hala bekar kalmakta ısrar eden ve topraklarında yaşayan insanların endişelenmesine neden olan Prens Rogers balo salonunda tam da Kral Stark'ın konuşma yaptığı sırada fenalaşarak yere yığıldı. Prensin olay yerinde bulunanların çağrılarına hiçbir şekilde cevap vermemesiyle salona geniş çapta panik dalgası yayıldı.

Bildiğimiz üzere Steve Rogers'ın daha önceleri Britanya Prensesi Peggy Carter ile bir yıl sürecek bir ilişkisi olmuştu. Ondan sonra hiçbir kadın ve erkekle romantik ilişkide bulunmayan Steve Rogers, sıkı durun, _gerçek aşkın_ öpücüğünü almadığı sürece uyanamayacak. 

Kraliyet Muhafızları tarafından alıkonulan Cadı Loki, Rogers'a yaptığı büyü hakkında detaya girmekte çekinmezken, muhabirimiz ile röportajında gayet rahat görünüyor ve Steve Rogers'ın büyü hakkında bilgisi olduğunu, ya da en azından düşmeden son on saniye kadar önce öğrendiğini söylüyor ve beklemeyi sevmediğini, bu yüzden atalarından Ursula'nın uyku büyüsünü geliştirdiğini, bu yüzden Prensin 100 yıl boyunca uyumasını seyretmemiz gerekmediğini söylüyor. (röportajı 3. ve 4. sayfalarda okuyabilirsiniz)

 

>  
> 
> ** CADI LOKİ AÇIKLADI: STEVE ROGERS BİR AY İÇİNDE UYANDIRILMAZSA HER ŞEY İÇİN ÇOK GEÇ OLACAK **

Büyü hakkında spesifik açıklamalara girmekten çekinmemiş olan Loki Laufeyson bir haftanın geçmesi ve Steve Rogers'ın hala büyü tarafından indüklenmiş komada kalması üzerine büyüye bir aylık zaman sınırı koyduğunu açıkladı.

Büyü uzmanlarımız Steve Rogers'ı uyku haline sokan büyünün oldukça karmaşık ve gerçekten de Loki'nin dediklerini doğrulayan biçimde sadece tek bir ucunun açık olduğunu dile getiriyorlar, bu da büyünün, büyüyü yapan kişi tarafından bozulamayacağını gösteriyor.

Bir ayın sonunda ne olacak? Amerika Prensinden mahrum mu kalacak? Demir Ülke'yi yöneten ve Kral ve Kraliçe, Pepper ve Tony Stark Amerika'yı miras olarak mı alacak?

Bildiğimiz üzere balonun ertesi günü Peggy Carter en hızlı faytona binerek buraya uçmuştu, Avengers şatosunu ziyaret etmişti ve bütün ülke televizyonların başında heyecan ve umutla beklese de Peter Parker akşam beşte şatonun kapısından çıkmış ve prensin hala uyumakta olduğunu açıklamıştı.

Şimdi, prensi kurtarmak için dünyanın dört bir yanından Steve Rogers ile tanışmış insanlar, Avengers Şatosu'na akın ediyor.

 

 

 

> ** 12\. GÜN VE PRENSİN KALP ATIŞLARI YAVAŞLAMAYA BAŞLADI **

Cadı Loki'nin koyduğu zaman sınırının sonunda neler olacağı üzerine büyük endişeler var. Yenilmezler ve Steve Rogers'ın tanıdığı herkes halkın yükselen tepkilerine karşılık basın açıklaması yapmak zorunda kaldı. 

Bugün sabah saatlerinde Rogers'ın bağlanmış olduğu kalp monitörü alarm verici bir yavaşlıkta çalışmakta olan bir kalbin EKG'sini yansıttığında durumu daha da kötüleşmeden Steve Rogers'ın başvurmaya karşı olduğu geçmişi ve geleceği görücüler'e götürüldü.

Bizimle kalın.

 

 

 

> ** GÖRÜCÜ'LER PRENSİN GELECEĞİNDE BİR KURBAĞA GÖRDÜKLERİNİ İDDİA EDİYOR! **

Şaka değil! Steve Rogers'ın gerçek aşkı bir kurbağa! 

On yedi saat süren ritüelden sonra Kızıl Cadı sonunda prense gerçek aşkın öpücüğünü verecek kişinin yansımasını almayı başardı, ancak bu şimdiye kadar alışılmadık bir yansımaydı, çünkü cadının aldığı yansıma karlar ülkesindendi ve yansımada yalnızca bir kurbağa vardı. O korkunç şartlarda bu yaratığın hayatta kalmasının imkansız olduğu gibi aynı zamanda kurbağanın prensin gerçek aşkı olması kulağa imkansız geliyor ancak bildiğimiz gibi Kızıl Cadının Ultron saldırısından beri aldığı bütün  _görü_ ler gerçekleşti ve her biri hatırlarsınız ki birbirinden inanılmazdı.

Kral Howard Stark, Karlar Ülkesi Jotunheim'ın kralı Laufey ile ortak arama partisi oluşturmak için görüşmelere başladı, en kısa zamanda Steve Rogers'ın gerçek aşkı olan bu kurbağa için aramalara başlanacak, ancak bu zamana karşı bir yarış olmak zorunda, çünkü merkezimize gelen medikal verilere göre Steve Rogers'ın vücut fonksiyonları her geçen gün düşmekte.

 

 

 

> ** ARAMA ÇALIŞMALARI DEVAM EDİYOR, STEVE ROGERS'IN DURUMU KRİTİK **

İki gün önce Avengers Şatosundaki bütün kahramanlar yanlarına epey hırpalanmış görünen Cadı Loki'yi de alarak Jotunheim'a doğru yola çıktılar. Aldığımız verilere göre Ifling Sınırına kadar taramayı yapan intikamcılar hala Prensin Gerçek Aşkını bulamadılar. 

Kızıl Cadı'nın  _görü_ sü üzerine merkezimize tepkiler yağdı, ancak diğer görücüler de ritüellerini tamamlamış bulunuyorlar ve hepsi aynı görüyü gördüğünü iddia ediyorlar: bir kurbağa. 

Ayrıca, DC hastanesinden bize bu sabah Prens respiratör sistemi durma noktasına geldiği için solunum cihazına bağlandığı bilgileri geldi. Bilgi, Britanya Prensesi Peggy Carter'ın kızkardeşi Sharon Carter tarafından doğrulandı. Gelişmelerden haberdar olmak için bizimle kalın.

 

 

 

> ** KURBAĞA BULUNDU!  **

Tam on dakika önce, Philip Coulson merkezimizi arayarak bize prensin gerçek aşkının bulunduğunu ve en yakın zamanda buraya getirdiklerini bildirdi. Gazetemiz birazdan canlı yayınla Avengers Şatosu'na bağlanacak, gördüğünüz gibi şatonun kapısı önünde devasa bir kalabalık var. Halk Steve Rogers'ın uyanmasını bekliyor.

 

 

> ** STEVE ROGERS UYANDI! Brooklyn Krallığının 14 yıldır kayıp olan veliaht prensi bulundu! **

İki çocukluk arkadaşını  _bağ_ layan kader onları yeniden bir araya getirdi. Onların yürek burkan hikayesini duyduğunuzda göz yaşlarınıza hakim olamayacaksınız. Kurbağa Steve Rogers'ın odasına sokulduktan sonra prensin uyandığı haberi bütün halka müjdelendi ama sadece tek bir Prens büyüden kurtulmamıştı.

Kurbağa, Steve Rogers'ı öptükten sonra şekil değiştirmiş ve yıllar boyunca aranan James Buchanan Barnes'a dönüşmüştü. 

Hepimizin hem sevinç hem de şaşkınlıkla karşıladığı bu buluşmanın gerçek hikayesi ne? James Buchanan Barnes kim? Çocukluğundan beri hasta olan Steve Rogers'ın hayatını kurtarmak için Cadı Ursula ile anlaşma yapan, bu yüzden de bir kurbağaya dönüşen Prens Barnes muhabirimize ne yanıtlar verdi? Ağabeyi Thor ile eve dönmeye hazırlanan Cadı Loki bu iki gerçek aşığı birleştirmede ne rol oynadı? Hepsi ekte.

 

~~_S.H.I.E.L.D. Sparkle Medya Arşivinden._ ~~

 


End file.
